


We'll Just Keep Each Other (As Safe As We Can)

by Queer_Queen



Series: Baby Driver fics [6]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: Buddy and Darling find Baby after he disappeared three years ago. They don't like what they find....What if Doc let Bats 'take the kid home'.





	We'll Just Keep Each Other (As Safe As We Can)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Run by Daughter

Miles didn’t recognize them when he saw them. But they recognized him.

It had been so long. He wasn’t anywhere near Georgia, and he just, hadn’t been expecting anything.

He was out getting groceries, working slowly off the paper list he held loosely in his left hand, his right hand was guiding the cart. He wasn’t expected back until dinner and had only one other errand to run, so he indulged himself and went item-by-item, instead of skipping around and rushing as he usually did. 

The humming in his ears wasn’t being a bitch today, so he actually heard it when his old moniker was called out.

“Baby?”

His heart skipped a beat, knuckles turning white on the cart, before he slowly let out a breath and ignored that voice.

“Heyy Jason look, it’s Baby!”

“Why yes it is.”

Miles resolutely turned down the next aisle of the grocery, when he was past visual sight he moved faster, letting go of his cart and then he was full on sprinting out of the store. He could hear swearing behind him as he bypassed other customers and his pursuers were caught unawares by his sudden rush.

He almost moved to the car, before remembering what would  _ happen to him _ , if he was ever involved in another high speed pursuit, so he turned down an alley between the grocery store and the chemist next to it. It was dirty, but thankfully empty, and when he didn’t hear any footsteps he slowed to a jog planning his route back to the hideout in his mind.

Of course, it was when he had slowed to a stroll and was exiting the alley that Buddy and Darling stepped out of the employee exit in front of him, Miles barely had a chance to gasp before Buddy had grabbed him by his collar are shoved him against the dirty alley wall. 

He did gasp, air blowing gustily from his lungs when his back - which was one giant bruise - pressed against the harsh brick.

“Well well Monica, I wonder why dear Baby ran.”

Darling, - or Monica? He barely remembered the last time he saw her - smiled before pulling out a handgun, lightly wresting it against his clavicle, “And I wonder where Baby has been all this time.”

Buddy laughed, and smiled at Miles. It wasn’t a nice smile, “I’ll bet Doc will want to know that we found his favourite driver.”

“Please ...” his voice was barely a whisper.

Darling’s face turned into a snarl, “Shut up and walk kid.”

…

Miles had been escorted into a high end apartment building, and then zip-tied to a dining chair in the middle of the open concept room as Buddy and Darling moved around him. His ears rang, and he stared blankly as Buddy called someone, his face an elated grin. Darling sat at the breakfast bar, a gun on the table, facing him, as she watched Buddy move.

Buddy turned to him and Miles could now see what he was saying, “Thanks Doc, we’ll keep him safe until you can collect him.”

Miles closed his eyes, leaning his head forward, he was going from one trap to another, one box to another. He had maybe fifteen seconds of ignoring the world around him, before a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him back into the chair. Miles hissed through his teeth as the grip and the wooden chair made his aches and pains more pronounced, he lolled his head up to look at Buddy, blinking water from his eyes. 

He was grinning. Of course. “Party too hard Baby?”

Miles didn’t say anything, just blearily watched as Buddy turned from him to look at Darling, he looked as well, and saw the tale end of her comment, “-get him out of those clothes.”

After a long pause, where Buddy probably responded, he squatted in front of Miles, “I’m gonna untie you, but you need to remember that Darling’s over there, with her lovely anniversary present, so don’t make any sudden moves. You got me?”

Miles nodded, when Buddy raised his eyebrows he murmured, “I got you.”

Buddy smiled.

The three ties came off quickly, knife barely nicking his skin, and then Buddy was helping Miles shrug out of his jacket. Miles closed his eyes when the sleeves came off and Buddy stopped, frozen in his movement.

He knew what happened now. Now they would laugh. They would insult him. And then they would hurt him.

A hand grabbed Miles’ jaw and he flinched back, arms curling around his torso protectively.

The hand was undeterred, and gently gripped his jaw, steering him so he faced forward, before another hand came to bracket his cheek, gently stroking over his cheekbone.

After seconds of bracing himself for the pain Miles opened his eyes to Darling, who was smiling at him, he glanced behind her and saw Buddy resting against the breakfast bar, just watching him with dark eyes.

A callused hand patted his cheek and Miles’ eyes moved to Darling, “Can you understand me Baby?”

He nodded.

She smiled, “Good. What happened to your arms?”

Miles barely covered a movement to grip at them, instead his fingers curled under his thighs.

He glanced to Buddy, before a harsh pinch to his cheek made him glance back at Darling, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” She smiled her sharp smile again, “Now. Tell me.”

He let out a shaky breath, his mouth was dry, “I … I did it.”

She laughed, her fingers stroking his cheek, “Honey, one of those marks is  _ very clearly _ someone’s hands,” she smiled again, “I used to be a nurse sweety, I worked at a rehab clinic, I know the difference between self harm and abuse.”

He swallowed dryly, “I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Baby. We’re not the police, we’re not going to turn this person in.” She glanced over her shoulder and Miles did too.

Buddy smiled from where he sat, fingering the gun on the counter, “We’re gonna kill them.”

Miles closed his eyes.

“It was Bats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for Beta. Message for details.


End file.
